yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 099
"Door to the New World" is the ninety-ninth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It aired in Japan on April 24, 2019. Featured Duel: Playmaker vs. Bohman The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel. Turn 1: Bohman As there are no monsters in the Main Monster Zones, Bohman Special Summons "Hydradrive Booster" (0/0) from his hand via its own effect. He then uses "Booster" to Link Summon "Grand Hydradrive" (1000/LINK-1/↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. As there are no monsters in the Main Monster Zones, Bohman Special Summons a second copy of "Booster" via its own effect. He then uses "Booster" to Link Summon "Coolant Hydradrive" (1000/LINK-1/↓) to the zone "Grand Hydradrive" points to. Bohman then uses "Grand Hydradrive" and "Coolant Hydradrive" to Link Summon "Twin Hydradrive Knight" (1800/LINK-2/←→). Bohman then uses "Twin Hydradrive Knight" to Link Summon "Burn Hydradrive" (1000/LINK-1/↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. As there are no monsters in the Main Monster Zones, Bohman Special Summons his third copy of "Booster" from his hand via its own effect. He then uses "Booster" to Link Summon "Flow Hydradrive" (1000/LINK-1/↓) to the zone "Burn Hydradrive" points to. Bohman activates the Spell Card "Hydradrive Rebuild", destroying a face-up "Hydradrive" monster he controls. He destroys "Burn Hydradrive", whose effect Special Summons a "Hydradrive Token" (0/0) in Defense Position since it was destroyed by battle or card effect. Because the monster destroyed by its effect activated its effect in the GY, Bohman activates the other effect of "Hydradrive Rebuild" to Special Summon "Twin Hydradrive Knight" back from the GY. Bohman uses the "Hydradrive Token" to Link Summon "Alteration Hydradrive" (0/LINK-1/↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. As it was Link Summoned, Bohman activates the effect of "Alteration Hydradrive", targeting one "Hydradrive" Link Monster he controls and Special Summoning as many "Hydradrive" Link Monsters from his GY as possible with lower Link Ratings that the targeted monster to the Zones the targeted Link Monster points to with their effects negated, and then destroying the targeted monster. Bohman targets "Twin Hydradrive Knight", Special Summons "Coolant Hydradrive" and "Burn Hydradrive" to the zones "Twin Hydradrive Knight" points to, and then destroys "Twin Hydradrive Knight". Bohman Normal Summons "Hydradrive Element" (0/0), then uses "Element" to Link Summon a second copy of "Grand Hydradrive" to the zone "Alteration Hydradrive" points to. As it was sent to the GY as Link Material, the effect of "Element" lets Bohman target a monster on the field and declare an Attribute, and then the targeted monster will become that Attribute until the End Phase. He targets "Alteration Hydradrive" and declares LIGHT. At this point, Bohman activates his Skill, "Master Storm Access", accessing the Neural Link once per turn and adding a random Cyberse monster to his Extra Deck. He adds "Chimera Hydradrive Dragrid". Bohman uses the LIGHT "Alteration Hydradrive", EARTH "Grand Hydradrive", WATER "Coolant Hydradrive", FIRE "Burn Hydradrive" and WIND "Flow Hydradrive" to Link Summon "Chimera Hydradrive Dragrid" (4000/LINK-5/←↙↓↘→) to the Extra Monster Zone. As it was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, the effect of "Dragrid" places one Hydradrive Counter on it. Turn 2: Playmaker Playmaker Normal Summons "Widget Kid" (1500/900). As "Widget Kid" was Normal Summoned, Playmaker activates its effect, Special Summoning a Cyberse monster from his hand in Defense Position. He Special Summons "Cyberse Synchron" (100/100). Playmaker activates the effect of "Cyberse Synchron", letting him target a Level 4 or lower monster he controls and increase that monster's Level by its original Level until the End Phase. Playmaker targets "Widget Kid" ("Widget Kid": Level 3 → 6). Playmaker then tunes the Level 1 Tuner "Cyberse Synchron" with the Level 6 "Widget Kid" to Synchro Summon "Cyberse Quantum Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. At this point, Bohman announces that he is activating a Skill again. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.